FwPCSS25
is the 25th episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, and also the 121st episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Saki and Mai visit the beach to lend Kenta's Family a hand with their seaside shop during the busy summer. Meanwhile, they attempt to get to know the mysterious little fairies who have suddenly appeared. '' Summary Saki reaches the beach and excitedly admires it before making her way toward's the shop run by Kenta's family. Meanwhile, at Dark Fall, Goyan is peeved with the revelation that Pretty Cure got a power up and Ms. Shitataare puts blame on Michiru and Kaoru, due to their "mismanagement" of the fountain. She claims that they will never be able to stand up to her and takes off to deal with them. At the beach, Saki and Mai prepare some shaved ice as Yuuko helps with the dishes- expressing her excitement to be of aid. Not being watched, Moop and Foop decide to explore the Land of Greenery but Flappy stops them out of concern they could get lost. In their attempt to leave, they accidentally make noise, alerting both Saki and Mai to come back and see what it was. They hide, causing Saki to comment that they tend to do this when she tries to speak to them, causing Choppy to recall that they are frightened by people, despite being so lively back in the Land of Fountains. As Saki and Mai return to the front, they notice how depressed everyone looks, and they point out that a new Shaved Ice stand has just opened up, with ice "''straight from the Fountain of Water", that is being run by someone named Mizushita. The Shaved Ice is very delicious, but she reveals that this is because she uses her magic to make it. They decide to try it out and see, and out of aggravation, Kenta's father decides to sell double the amount. Mizushita copies this, then they raise it to triple, quadruple, quintuple, ten times, twelve times, then eventually they realize they don't have any more room to go any higher and Mizushita is declared the winner. Moop and Foop eat some of her shaved ice while recalling the memories it brings from home, along with their time they spent with Michiru and Kaoru. They tell the girls how they met them, back when the fountain dried up and they were found hiding beneath some trees when one of them fell. Kaoru saved them by stopping the tree, commenting that it annoyed her. Michiru asked about it but Kaoru paid it no mind. Since then, Moop and Foop were very grateful to the sisters- even though they never spoke to them. Saki and Mai decide to start cleaning after they get noticed standing around by Kenta. Yuuko then recalls that she used to eat warm yakisoba after playing at the beach, so Kenta's dad decides to try selling some, which seems to work at first. Mizushita grows angry as Goyan (pretending to be a customer) approaches her stand and asks for bitter melon flavoring (gohya). He reminds her to deal with Pretty Cure, then takes off. All four of the Mascots decide to take a nap, but the littlest two, Moop and Foop awaken as they notice the scent of the fountains. Flappy awakens to find them missing and Mizushita appears to reveal her true identity as Ms. Shitattare. Saki taunts her and the girls are thrown back when she summons a water ball, which grabs them and send them away as she teleports mid-sea to summon an Ice Dragon Uzaina. Saki and Mai catch themselves and use this moment to transform, then land on an ice stadium to battle. The Uzaina appears to be faster than most, pushing the girls to the side as Ms. Shitataare tells it to finish off Moop and Foop. Bloom and Egret are quick to save them and the Uzaina starts to unleash it's ice breath while commenting that Michiru and Kaoru were nothing more than cowards. This angers Bloom and Egret, and as they start to defend their friends, which angers Ms. Shitataare and she threatens them, only to incidentally reveal that the sisters may still be alive. She claims it doesn't matter though, since they will be frozen soon- but with their hope restored, the girls gain their Spiral Ring Set from Moop and Foop, who are touched by their words, and together they use Spiral Heart Splash. After the Uzaina is finished and Ms. Shitataare takes off, the girls voice their belief that as long as they keep collecting Miracle Drops, they will reunite with their friends. Moop and Foop also want to meet them and the girls assure them that they will some day. Returning to normal, the girls head back to find Kenta and his family, along with Yuuko. Saki then remarks that Yuuko could actually fit in with the Hoshino, causing Kenta to express anger with her. Major Events Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret Mascots *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop Villains *Ms. Shitataare *Goyan *Akudaikan *Kiryuu Michiru *Kiryuu Kaoru *Uzaina Secondary Characters *Hoshino Kenta *Outa Yuuko *Itou Hitomi *Hoshino Kengo *Hoshino Shizue Trivia Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star